


Missing scene on what may have happened if Joe and Fiji brought Manfred to the other Midnighters after Aubrey possessed him.

by DakotaJames



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Midnight Texas - Freeform, Possession, Whump, s1e2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaJames/pseuds/DakotaJames
Summary: I am in love with Midnight Texas and this is just my spin on what might have happened if the others saw the after effects of what the possession by Aubrey did to Manfred. With a bit of extra whump.





	Missing scene on what may have happened if Joe and Fiji brought Manfred to the other Midnighters after Aubrey possessed him.

Fiji and Joe followed Manfred into his home, not knowing what to expect as the young physic walked cautiously through his own home. Both could tell that something evil was in the house but they would deal with that later. Aubrey was the current problem that needed to be solved. 

"She's here." Manfred told the two, slowly walking further into the kitchen. Manfred continued to speak to Aubrey, the two other occupants stared cursorily at the scene, never seeing anything like it. Suddenly Manfred lurched forward, facing the other two. They gasped in shock, not sure what to do. Manfred eyes had glazed over in a silky white spread. Joe moved forward to help, but Fiji stopped him. They watched in awe as Manfred stared into space. The scene abruptly changed, Manfred began to cough up dirty water. The two rushed forward in alarm. Pulling him out of the house and toward what would hopefully be safety. 

Joe and Fiji rushed into the pawn shop where everyone else was located, who were still contemplating on how to help Bobo. When the two friends entered the shop in a rush, towing Manfred with them. They rushed to help,

"Whats wrong with him?" Olivia demanded as she saw the water pouring out his mouth, not to mention his eyes.

"Aubrey's possessing him, showing him what happened the night she died, which would explain the water." Fiji stated.

"Lay him down." Said Lem. They obeyed immediately. Len bent over, turning the young man on his side, not wanting him to drown himself. Water countinued to poor out, Menfred gave a sudden lurch and blood began to trickle onto the floor from his mouth, mixing with the water. Fiji gave a yelp, rushing out of the house shouting over her shoulder that she may have a way to help. She began to run toward her own home. 

"How do we help him?" Olivia asked, kneeling beside Lem. 

"I think we may just have to wait until Fiji returns." Len stated, never having seen a possession even in during his long life time. 

Manfred started gasping for air, whimpers could be heard coming from the psychic as well. 

When the Midnighters began to question whether this would be the end of their new resident, Fiji burst in carrying a handful of plants. She kneeled next to Manfred, lighting the bouquet of plants on fire and placed the smoke under Manfreds nose. 

Manfred lurched forward once more deseret for air, before promptly passing out. Going limbless on the wooden floor. 

"Care to explain." The reverent asked, finally speaking up. Not knowing what to think of the situation.

"It was horrifying, he was talking to thin air, when suddenly he turned and his eyes had gone white and the next thing we know, he's coughing up water, trying to breath." Joe stated, worry lacing his tone. 

"He looked like he was in so much pain." Fiji added in a quite voice, looking lost in thought. 

"I guess he's the real deal then." Olivia voiced, sounding mildly impressed for the first time since Manfred arrived. They all stared down thoughtfully at the young man lying unconscious on the floor, wondering what his arrival will entail.

-

Let me know what you think, if you like it I'll add another chapter!


End file.
